A school of monsters
by Kudaranai
Summary: Mikan is Natsume's fiancee... Natsume is a vampire... Mikan meets Natsume and Natsume meets Mikan Hotaru and Ruka are already vamps. They attend a school for monsters that was established 10,000 years ago.....what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This story is set long ago when myths and legends weren't just myths and legends. They were real. Out of all the monsters that were in the world one of them ruled the rest. Vampires. There 4 different classes. Rank A rank B and lower levels. However they were all ruled by the rank S vampire or also known as the purebloods. There was a curse set on the purebloods however. That they would only be able to breed by having a human or mortal as they call them as a mate.

Of course after the first bite the humans would almost be wishing to serve their "mate". They would later on become a vampire. The male vampires would of control over the females and the females would have to obey.

10,000 years ago the vampire king and queen decided to live in peace with the human civilization. They decided to build a school for vampires and every monster aged between 8-18years would have to attend. Later on this would affect a certain young brunette and a raven haired boy.

Can you guess who it is??

Thanks guys I wanna see if people would like to read this. If you do please review. Thanks^^


	2. Chapter 2

KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!NATSUME YOU HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone sighed, this happened everyday of the week. The school they attended was a school for monsters. Natsume was the "king" of the school while Mikan was the "queen". Natsume is a S class vampire or pureblood as the monsters called it. Natsume and Mikan are engaged and everyone in the school knows this although it does not stop the people making a fanclub for them.

SLAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed to Natsume as he walked in.

"Welcome Natsume-sama"

Tch…

"NATSUME-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU THIRSTY? YOU CAN ALWAYS DRINK **MY** BLOOD!!!. "Can you guess who that was? Obviously. Sumire Shouda.

"Permy stay away from Natsume or I'll personally burn you. You got that?" Mikan whispered and glared coldly at Per- I mean Sumire. As Mikan walked inside.

"G-g-gomenasai Mikan-sama… i-i-i-I was j-j-just w-w-wondering i-if N-Natsume-sama w-w-was t-t-thirsty…" stammered Sumire

"Tch…whatever Permy…".

"Mikan I'm thirsty hurry up and come over here" Natsume said

"Sure Natsume!"

Mikan skipped over to Natsume and undid her first button and tilted her neck indicating that he should drink. Without hesitating Natsume sank his fangs into Mikan's neck and hugged her and drank.

BOOOOM!!!!!!

"Ok everyone we will start the class now. Oy!!! You two there hurry up and get your text books out or I'll punish you with detention" shouted the teacher without realizing who the two were.

Natsume withdrew his fangs and glared at the teacher.

"What did you say???" Natsume said

"U-u-uhh N-n-natsume-sama g-g-gomensai! I didn't realise who you were. G-g-g-gomen!!!" Shouted the teacher.

"Tch I'll forgive you this time. Hurry up and get on with the lesson."

"Natsume are you finished??" whispered Mikan.

"Hn.."

Mikan took out her text book and paid attention to the teacher while Natsume lounged around.

"Gomenasai but today we have a 2 new students today. Please come in Imai-san, Nogi-san" said a teacher with blond hair.

Everyone was quiet when the two new students walked in. the teacher told them to introduce themselves.

"Hotaru Imai 16 years old. Class A Vampire, engaged to Nogi Ruka." Said Hotaru in a monotone.

"Ruka Nogi 16 years old. Class A Vampire, engaged to Imai Hotaru. Nice to meet you." Said Ruka

Crash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Mikan

Everyone watched in astonishment as Mikan literally flew across the room and hugged Hotaru. Everyone expected her to bow to show her respect and watched in amazement how Hotaru just stood there and hugged Mikan back.

"Yo Ruka wassup? Long time no see." Said Natsume.

"Natsume long time no see. How are you?" Ruka whispered

"Tch good."

"Natsume long time no see. I see you've taken care of Mikan. Thanks" said Hotaru

BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"How dare you talk to Natsume-sama as if he's your friend!!!! Bow down now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sumire kicked Hotaru in her stomach and grinned with triumph as Hotaru fell to the floor.

Everything was silent. Everyone looked at Sumire. Mikan, Natsume and Ruka had their bangs covering their eyes. They could feel a dark aura. But the darkest aura was coming from Mikan. Suddenly bats flew from all directions towards Mikan and covered her.

Ten seconds later Mikan had transformed into a Vampire. Everyone could feel the amount of energy she had and instantly bowed down to her. Mikan paid no attention to them and walked towards Sumire.

"Permy did you just kick my best friend" whispered Mikan.

Sumire was so full of herself she couldn't see the threat in Mikan's voice.

"You know I don't understand why everyone respects you. I mean come on the only reason you're a vampire is because Natsume-sama bit you. I don't understand why he bit such a ugly girl like you. I mean come on I'm way prettier than you!" Sumire boasted

"Fine than Permy would you like a match? I challenge you permy. I'll show you I'm worthy enough to be Natsume's Fiancee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Mikan.

To be continued…….


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

"_You know I don't understand why everyone respects you. I mean come on the only reason you're a vampire is because Natsume-sama bit you. I don't understand why he bit such a ugly girl like you. I mean come on I'm way prettier than you!" Sumire boasted_

"_Fine than Permy would you like a match? I challenge you permy. I'll show you I'm worthy enough to be Natsume's Fiancee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Mikan._

**Chapter 2- a school of monsters**

"Whatever Sakura I accept your challenge. If I win you will admit that you are not worthy of being Natsume-sama's fiancée and that I'm more prettier and more powerful than you agreed?"

"Agreed Permy. However if I win you will suffer the toture of my wrath. We will fight right away in the forbidden forest " Mikan replied.

Everyone watched as Mikan's normally chocolate brown eyes turned crimson red. The sign of the pureblood vampires. Everyone scurried after them as the two went into the forbidden forest. They faced each other and got ready for the fight.

"Sakura do you even know what type of monster I am? I am a suc-"

"I know what you are Permy. You're a Succumbus. Thought I didn't know did you? I know what monster everyone is with a glance. Don't be so sure of yourself."

Everyone watched as Sumire visibly flinched. Suddenly Sumire grew wings and her fingernails grew longer. Mikan just stood there as she watched Sumire transform. Sumire flew towards Mikan with astonishing speed. Mikan looked up.

"Sumire stop." Said Mikan.

Everyone was astonished as Sumire suddenly stopped in midair. They watched as she struggled and everyone suddenly realized the "legendary" powers the pureblood. The rumour of the purebloods power was control of other monsters. They had unbelievable strength, speed and stamina.

"Scared Permy? Wished you never hit Hotaru now right? Too late. Do you want to surrender?" whispered Mikan

"Never! I'll never surrender to you even if I die in the attempt!"

Mikan smirked.

"Ok Permy then I guess you wont mind if I snap those beautiful wings of yours? And maybe your tail as well?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! not my wings. Please not my wings Mikan-sama!!!"

"Tch. Now you remember your manners huh permy? Too late!"

Mikan raised her hands as if she was just about to snap Sumire wings when suddenly a hand stopped her. Mikan whirled around as if she was about slap the hand when she looked into crimson eyes.

"Sleep Mikan" said Natsume in a clear voice.

Everyone watched as Mikan collapsed into Natsume's arms.

"NATSUME-SAMA!!! I KNEW YOU LOVED ME MORE THAN THAT UGLY GIRL!!" screeched Sumire

"You wish. I love Mikan more than all of you stupid fangirls. I only stopped her cause she wouldn't forgive herself if she hurt you too badly. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook just because I made my fiancée fall asleep. I'm going to make you pay for hurting Mikan's bestfriend" said Natsume coldly.

Natsume carried Mikan back to the classroom and everyone else followed. Natsume told everyone to sit quietly and talk quietly.

Suddenly everyone heard a groan. They watched as Mikan started to open her eyes. It wasn't a crimson color but the normal chocolate brown again.

(forgot to explain. Whenever Mikan transformed she has another personality. She becomes evil and cold. She's really protective of Natsume and can be a little cold over that.)

"Nat….su…me…?" yawned Mikan

" Mikan are you feeling better?" whispered Natsume

Mikan nodded. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization. She looked around for Hotaru and found that she was awake and well.

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUU!!!! Are you ok???" Mikan shouted

"Baka. I'm fine" said Hotaru.

Mikan realized that Sumire wasn't in the room and looked questioningly at Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. She looked bewildered as they started to laugh quietly.

"Mikan would you like to come outside with me?" whispered Hotaru

"Um…..sure??" replied Mikan

Hotaru took Mikan outside and watched as Mikan suddenly fell down and started to laugh uncontrollably. Their outside on a wedged tightly into a tree was Sumire Shouda. She was unconscious.

It so happened that while Mikan was asleep Natsume had flicked Sumire on the forehead and she had gone flying and got tightly wedged in the tree.

"Hotaru how are you and Ruka getting along?" asked Mikan

"Um…fine I guess. Wait we should get back those two may be thirsty again" said Hotaru

Mikan and Hotaru hurried back to class and let out a groan. The two boys were once again surrounded by fangirls. All giggling and being flirty

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

"_Mikan would you like to come outside with me?" whispered Hotaru_

"_Um…..sure??" replied Mikan_

_Hotaru took Mikan outside and watched as Mikan suddenly fell down and started to laugh uncontrollably. Their outside on a wedged tightly into a tree was Sumire Shouda. She was unconscious._

_It so happened that while Mikan was asleep Natsume had flicked Sumire on the forehead and she had gone flying and got tightly wedged in the tree._

"_Hotaru how are you and Ruka getting along?" asked Mikan_

"_Um…fine I guess. Wait we should get back those two may be thirsty again" said Hotaru_

_Mikan and Hotaru hurried back to class and let out a groan. The two boys were once again surrounded by fangirls. All giggling and being flirty_

**Chapter 3- a school of monsters**

"NATSUME SAMMMMMAAA~~!!"

"RUKA SAMMMMAAAAA~!!!"

Hotaru and I glared at the fangirls in utter disgust. Dark aura started to appear around us. Everyone froze wondering if an event would happen again. The fangirls froze in fear and in ten seconds had run away in fear.

I watched Natsume's eyes light up in amusement.

"Ruka-pyon how have you been? It's been soo long!!!!" I squealed

"Good thanks Mikan. Hotaru has been dying to see you" Ruka replied

"Shut up baka" whispered Hotaru in a monotone

"haha. Yes Hotaru" replied Ruka

*sweatdrop*

*RING RING*

"LUNCH TIME!!!! I WANT BENTO NATSUME COME ON!!! HOTARU THERE'S CRAB BRAINNS AS WELLLLL~~!!!"

I watched as they all laughed at my childish behavior.

We all went to the canteen to eat lunch at a table especially set up for Natsume. We went there and I was chatting happily with hotaru when I felt a cold breeze feel the room. I watched as Natsume tensed and suddenly the cold breeze disappeared and everything was back to normal.

**************************NEXT DAY************************************************

"lalalalalala"

I was skipping merrily down the stairs daydreaming and thinking of how it was my first time not falling down the stairs. I was on the last step when I tripped over my own two feet and let out a high pitched squeal.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the bone shaking impact when I fell on something soft.

"oi polka dots how long you gonna lie on me for??"

"HENTAIIIIIIII~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone in the class were giggling softly but as soon as the door opened to reveal the stunning raven haired vampire and I everyone stood up in respect and bowed while saying in harmony

" ohayo gozaimasu Natsume-sama"

"ohayo gozaimasu Mikan-sama"

I greeted them cheerfully and Natsume just gave them a "hmph"

When everyone was seated Narumi-sensei skipped joyfully into the room wearing a bright pink tutu.

"OHAYYOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENTS~!!!! TODAY WE HAVE A NEWWW STUDENT! Guys you'll love this~! It's a female student and she's BEUUUTIFUULL~!" sang Narumi

I laughed in amusement as the guys hyped up in excitement. A beautiful girl with shoulder length blonde hair. She had a short short short short skirt on. And a very tight blouse.

"ohayo gozaimasu. My names Luna. I'm an ice princess. Nice to meet you. Please look after me" stated Luna

"OKK CLASS NEW STUDENT SO FREE TIMEE~!!!"

With that Narumi-sensei waltzed out of the room.

I raced towards the Luna-san.

"hello my name's Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you!! I'm a pureblood vampire! Let's be friends?" I questioned

"um… sure…I guess…by the way do you know that really cute vampire over there?" questioned Luna with a flirty smile

"oh him?? That's my finacee Natsume~!" I stated

"hahahahahahha!!! Is that your dream mikan-san??? I mean seriously why would a guy of that beauty want to go out with a girl like you?" asked Luna nastily

I gazed at her in shock. Was this seriously the timid little girl I just met a couple of minutes ago?

"um…. No luna-san that's actually my finacee….would you like to meet him?" I questioned

"pshhh.. nahh he will come to me eventually. I mean look around us. Aren't I the hottest girl here?" with that she turned her back on me and strutted out of the front door.

I gazed in surprise. Did I seriously want to be friends with a girl who was sooo outrageously…umm… mean??? I answered myself no I didn't. I slowly walked back towards Natsume with an air of hurt.

"what did she say to you?" glowered Natsume in the direction of Luna's departure

"hahah nothing nothing!!! We just had a girl talk you know.. um…on ….uh…" I finished lamely.

*WHOOOSSHHHHHHH*

A gush of air pushed me away from Natsume making me land on my butt.

"WHO WAS THAT??" commanded Natsume

"hahahh" came a "sweet" laugh "my name is…."

Thanks for reading this. This was a rushed chappie sooo yhhh sorry guys thanks for reading^^


	5. Chapter 5

previously

"oh him?? That's my finacee Natsume~!" I stated

"hahahahahahha!!! Is that your dream mikan-san??? I mean seriously why would a guy of that beauty want to go out with a girl like you?" asked Luna nastily

I gazed at her in shock. Was this seriously the timid little girl I just met a couple of minutes ago?

"um…. No luna-san that's actually my finacee….would you like to meet him?" I questioned

"pshhh.. nahh he will come to me eventually. I mean look around us. Aren't I the hottest girl here?" with that she turned her back on me and strutted out of the front door.

I gazed in surprise. Did I seriously want to be friends with a girl who was sooo outrageously…umm… mean??? I answered myself no I didn't. I slowly walked back towards Natsume with an air of hurt.

"what did she say to you?" glowered Natsume in the direction of Luna's departure

"hahah nothing nothing!!! We just had a girl talk you know.. um…on ….uh…" I finished lamely.

*WHOOOSSHHHHHHH*

A gush of air pushed me away from Natsume making me land on my butt.

"WHO WAS THAT??" commanded Natsume

"hahahh" came a "sweet" laugh "my name is…."

**Chapter 3**

"…Luna Koizumi. Nice to meet your aquaintence Natsume-kun" she said in a sickeningly high pitched voice

I watched in shock. Did this girl just FLIRT with my Natsume…???? I felt my anger grow. I took deep long breaths in an attempt to stop myself from snapping.

"get off me now." Stated Natsume

"Buuuutt Natsuummmeee- kunn~!! You know you want me!" squealed Luna

I watched astonished at the nerve of this newbie. What happened to Natsume coming to HER. Ugh.. the nerve..

Everyone in the classroom grew silent and the room was filled with tension. They looked from me to luna to Natsume.

"um…Luna-san I believe you should really step away from my fiancée now" my voice was dangerously calm

"Oh!! Mikan-_san_ I forgot you were there. I'm sorry. But he does not want you. I mean see he's like STUCK onto me" giggled Luna

Quick as a flash I was behind Luna. I "gently" grabbed her and pushed her away from Natsume.

"YOU STUPID GIRL! HOW DARE YOU THROW ME AWAY FROM NATSUME-KUN!!" screeched Luna

The room was suddenly filled with snow. It raced around the room at such a high speed that it cut the walls.

"how dare you try and take me away from a perfect guy that fits me LUNA KOIZUMI???" she shrieked.

Snow raced wildly through the classroom and temperatures dropped dramatically. Most of the students ran out of the classroom until only Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and I was left. Luna's eyes turned ice blue and she stared at me with complete hatred visible in her eyes.

"stay away from my fiancée Luna…I'm giving you one more chance to repent. Just stay away from him and no one will get hurt. Deal?" I questioned

She gave a insolent smirk and started to run towards me. I could see that she had been trained to fight before. I just stood there patiently watching. Even though she was running at high speed I could clearly see how she moved and the very movement of her hair flying through the air.

I calmly got into my stance and when she was close enough I began to do a side kick when my body froze.

Natsume stepped in front of me and just stared at Luna. I watched as his eyes flashed in anger. Luna froze in place and Natsume walked towards her.

" you go anywhere near Mikan and hurt her…you'll wish that you were never born" Natsume whispered.

I watched as Luna's face fell with what Natsume had said. It seemed he was the first guy to say "no" to her. I inwardly smirked but a small part of me pitied her. The room turned back to normal temperature and I looked just in time to see Luna collapse on the floor with blank eyes. I inwardly sighed. We would've been busted if we started a fight inside a classroom..

************************************RIINNGGGGGG******************************************************

I looked around in surprise to realize that it was already lunch.

"LUNCHHH TIME~!!!" I sang.

The gang quickly walked out of the classroom leaving Luna on the floor. I started to wonder what was wrong with her. It looked almost as if her soul had left her body. Oh wells who cares.

I got my homemade bento out and we all walked towards our Sakura tree. The wind blew gently picking up fallen sakura petals and making them dance in the wind. With laughter I started to dance in the twirling sakura petals. I felt someone join me and turned to see crimson eyes gazing softly down at me.

I smiled up at Natsume and we danced in the petals. I soon felt Hotaru and Ruka join us. To any other outsider you would of thought that we had choreographed this dance. Everyone was in sync and it was graceful.

"Natsume… I love you…" I whispered

"I love you too Mikan. Forever and always." Replied Natsume

Heyyy guyys~!!!! I just wanted to say MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reviews and if there's anything you would like to see happening in this fanfic please notify me!!! Sorry for the really short chappie. ONCE AGAIN THANKS YOU^^


End file.
